Unexpected
by Briianz
Summary: Traveling alone & quietly, Ryan always thought that you should never trust anyone. But all that changes when he unexpectedly meets a Hunter he will not soon forget. Rated M for later chapters. And also, this is my 1st story, Be gentle. OC X FemHunter
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

Ryan's POV

Have you ever asked yourself, "How the hell did I get in this situation?". Well, that is what I'm wondering now! My blood was pumping, my heart racing, And the adrenaline running through my veins. Here I am trying to run away from 2 tanks. I was out of ammunition for The Silver Bull* & Auto-Shotgun. Hi, my name is Ryan*. Maybe if I went back a little I would figure out how I ended up here. It all started a few weeks ago...when I first met **her**.

I was walking down the street of a seemingly quiet city, killing any stray infected I saw with The Silver Bull & occasionally reloading. While doing so, I kept my ears open for any of the special infected & my eyes open for a saferoom. Suddenly, I heard some coughing & growls, which meant there was a smoker & a hunter nearby. I put The Silver Bull away in my Satchel* & pulled out 2 throwing knives from the same satchel. A few steps later, I felt a tongue wrap around me.

I quickly turned around and threw a knife in the direction of where the tongue grabbed me. And bulls-eye, I had hit my mark. Then at the same time, I was pounced by the Hunter I had heard a few minutes ago. The force of the pounce caused me to drop the knife. The Hunter then started to rip to shreds. I started to grope around for my dropped knife.

My hand eventually found it & I grabbed the handle of the blade and stabbed the Hunter right in the back. He died instantly on top of me. The Hunter had ruined my Jacket. I pushed him off of me and discarded the knife away into my satchel. I grabbed the First Aid kit on my back and started to heal myself.

Then the ground around me started to shake just as I finished healing myself. There was a tank coming my way. I pulled out a Molotov Cocktail just as the tank came into my view. I threw it with all my might. And landed a successful hit, The tank started burning. The tank roared at me registering the flames as pain. I then pulled The Silver Bull & started to empty my rounds into the gargantuan beast.

Then I proceeded to run, reload, & shoot. After emptying my gun into the beast, He died & fell right onto a nearby car...that had an alarm on. The once quiet street began to fill with the roar of thousands of angry infected. "Oh crap, this ain't gonna be good," I thought. I put the Silver Bull back into my Satchel, and pulled out a pipe bomb that I had found in a past saferoom I had found a few days back.

I saw the upcoming horde of infected coming my way. I threw the pipebomb in their direction. And they quickly turned around & clustered around the blinking bomb. Then *BOOM*, The explosion blew up part of the horde, but there were more on its way. I pulled out my Benelli M1014/ Auto-Shotgun & proceeded to discharge all my buckshots into a crowd of zombies that were coming towards me. Many of them fell, only to have several more take its place.

When I started to hear a crazed laugh, which meant there was a nearby Jockey. I placed the Auto-Shotgun back into my satchel & switched to The Silver Bull. I had fired into the horde that was still coming at me, watching the small bullets piece though the crowd. Then I heard the Jockey go down & quickly switched back to my Auto-Shotgun. Then after several more shots into the crowd the alarm stopped beeping and horde eventually died down. "Wow, that could have been worse. Better find a ammo pile to restock on ammo," I thought. After all that fighting & shooting, I walked into a nearby house to look for supplies.

Inside that house, I found what I had needed. A pile of ammo & some pills. I grabbed some ammo & the bottle of pills for later. I walked back out onto the street & continued my walk through the town. I kept note of my surroundings because you will never know when your going to have come back here. Then I saw a sight I thought I would never see again. A saferoom.

I started running towards it. I soon found myself inside the saferoom & quickly locked the door behind me. I grabbed 2 first aids that were inside said saferoom & placed one on my back & one inside my satchel for later use. I quietly walked out of the saferoom with The Silver Bull out & killed any stray infected I saw. Then I heard a few groans & burps coming from my east.

I started firing into a bunch of alleys that I thought concealed the boomer. But nope, there was nothing there. Then I saw the Boomer up ahead and shot him. "Ha, you will not be puking on me!" I thought. I saw a tree-house & climbed it. Inside the tree-house, I found a pile of ammo & restocked my ammo supply. I continued on.

A few steps later, I came upon a little shop. I walked inside only to find that it was completely empty. The shop was probably looted when the infection started for precious supplies. I moved on. A few minutes later, I heard crying...there was a witch close by.

After passing about ten trees & several stray infected, I saw the wandering witch in the middle of a nearby park. "I don't need to bug you, now do I?" And I proceeded to just walk by her. Then I heard the roar of more angry zombies, The next few minutes was like my previous Horde encounter. Pipe bomb, Shoot, reload, & shoot some more.

I started to hear a mix of a growl & a whimper coming from a nearby house. Normally, I would have ignored it. But my curiosity got the best of me. I slowly entered the house not knowing what waited inside.

***See my Profile for more info.**

**Author's Note: So yeah, that is Chapter 1 of Unexpected. Come back for Ch.2 to find out what Ryan will find inside the house.**

**New Author's Note: Updated Chapter 1. But don't worry it was just some Grammar & Punctuation corrections, nothing too major.**


	2. Ch 2 An Unexpected Encounter

Ryan's POV

I walked into the house and found a pipe bomb & a pistol sitting on a wooden table covered in blood with a guy's bloody corpse reaching for it. Looks like this guy couldn't reach the pistol to shoot whoever...or whatever was attacking him. I grabbed the pipe bomb and stored it in my satchel. I once again hear the growl and/or whimper again, this time it sounded closer. I proceed into a nearby hallway and I find bloody footprints on the floor leading to some unstable looking stairs.

I keep following the footprints until I come cross a door with another corpse blocking the door. I moved the corpse out of the way only to find lots of slash marks on his back. It was slashed opened, spilling his insides out. I couldn't help but shiver at this. I move the corpse to the side and tried opening the door...only to find that it is locked. I hear the growl & whimper again and this time it was coming from the other side of the door.

I looked around and noticed that there was writing on the door. It said in big, black, bold letters, "**KEYS** **IN THE BASEMENT!**". I left this hallway and looked around for a stairway leading to this so-called basement. After a few minutes of searching, I found it & walked down. Automatically, I see a table and a desk, On the desk were some keys and a note partially covered in blood.

I grabbed the keys and on the note it said:

"_Ted – I managed to shoot & lock the beast inside the bathroom although I don't know how, so whatever you do, do not -__I repeat__- do not open the bathroom door. I gave you the keys earlier when we met at the mall. I will be at the nearest CEDA evacuation if you ever need to see me again._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ J_

I couldn't read who wrote it because the name was, of course, covered in dried blood. I put the note back on the desk & went back upstairs back in front of what I thought was the bathroom. Just when I was gonna put the keys in the doorknob and unlock the door, I hear the roar of more enraged zombies/infected. "Shit," I thought, I ran back to the living room and closed and barricaded the front door. I took out The Silver Bull & the pipe bomb. After a few seconds, the infected tried breaking through the door, making a few holes in the door.

I shot a few bullets through the small holes getting a few zombies. And after a few minutes of repeating this, the enraged infected bursted through the door shattering the remains of the door onto the floor. I immediately threw the pipe bomb out a nearby window and watched as entire horde went to it, attacking the air above it trying to stop the annoying beeping. Then *BOOM*, the pipe bomb blew up in the faces of the horde as body parts flew everywhere. But even through the pipe bomb wiped out most of the horde, there were still a few infected coming at me.

A few of the infected started punching me as I switched to my Benelli M1014/Auto-Shotgun & discharged some buckshots into the horde, occasionally reloading. While shooting, I keep hearing the mix of a whimper and a growl. Then eventually, the horde died down leaving me in peace once again. I took out some pain pills out of my satchel and took them. I walked back to the door to the bathroom which housed the so-called beast and approached it.

I quickly unlocked the door & opened the door. Walking inside, I see nothing at first glance. "hmph, odd, nothi-" I get interrupted mid-sentence as a hunter pounded on me, fully expecting slashing & ripping. But there wasn't any of that, which confused me at first. I suddenly felt the weight come off of me. I got up to my feet to find the hunter resting in front of me, panting as he was holding his chest as a blood stain dripped down his sweatshirt.

Then I remembered that the letter said: _"Ted - I managed to shoot & lock the beast inside the bathroom...". _This hunter was shot in the chest by whoever wrote that letter. I slowly approached the hunter, but stopped in my tracks when he started to growl at me. "Don't worry I just want to see that wound on your chest," I said. And to my surprise, his growl stopped as if the hunter understood what I said.

I continued to walk to him & when I got to him, I took off his sweatshirt. Taking off his sweatshirt & hood, revealed a few things to me. 1) _She_ was a female hunter with dirty blonde hair. 2)The gunshot wound was between herbreasts. And 3) this female hunter looked somewhat beautiful despite the parts that made her a hunter. 4) She looked about my age. I took out my extra first aid kit to address her bullet wound.

Just as I was as about finished with her wound & taking out the bullet (which I recognized as a hunting rifle bullet for those of you curious), She spoke "Thanks" she said. Her voice sounded somewhat dried, but I still heard a french accent in her voice. Surprised, I said "You can talk?". "Yes" she replied. "why did help me?" she asked. "I dunno...there is just something different about you that makes you different from the other wild hunters" I said. "oh really? Is it the fact that I'm a girl?" "No, its something else, but I dunno what, I can't place my finger on it."

She put her sweatshirt & hood back on, hiding her feminine features once again. "well, I gotta go", I said as I grabbed my satchel and walked out the door. I looked back only to find that she wasn't there anymore. I quickly shook this off as I walked away, I pasted the living room, over the many corpses and went out the door casually.

Female Hunter's POV

I watched as the survivor walked away, but turned away when the sun was in my eyes. I was on the roof of the house that the survivor had freed me from. I had disappeared from his view by pouncing onto the wall with what little strength I had left & hanged on to said wall. Not many hunters could do that. _"A bientôt la prochaine fois ... mon sauveur __" _I whispered. I jumped onto a nearby roof and disappeared from view.

**Author's Note: Well, Ryan has just met a female hunter. Come back for Ch. 3 to find out what else will happen to Ryan. And at this point, anything could happen next. Hell, He might even encounter her again. And also, Female Hunter's voice would sound similar to Zoey's french voice, but dryer (go to youtube to hear it). **

**New Author's Note: Yep, Decided to make a quick little update. This time its from the Female Hunter's point of view & this probably won't be the only time we switch POV's.**


	3. Ch 3 Dreams & Nightmares

** Author's Note: oh look at that, an earlier update for Unexpected & its longer then the usual chapter...well, here you go. This chapter takes place about 3 uneventful days after the events of Chapter 2 (yep, a small time skip), Enjoy. And also, Two alternate titles for this would be "The Second Encounter" or "Sweet Dreams".**

?'s POV

"Ryan! Keep running! Don't stop, it's right behind you!" I shouted. "Shouldn't we be running **& Shooting**?" Ryan shouted back. Ryan was being chased by a zombie that was trying so hard to pounce onto him. We were in the middle of our once peaceful town, which is now filled with nothing but zombies. I was also running, but I had no more ammo for The Bull & I couldn't find any more ammo for The Bull in my leather satchel. I knew he was out of ammo too. "I can't shoot, out of ammo!" I replied. But Ryan didn't hear me & ended up running into a alley...with a fence blocking his path.

"ahh, Shit!" I said to myself. I quickly sprint to him to be in front of Ryan to take the..._thing _for Ryan. I felt it's entire weight go on top of me as he started ripping me to shreds. "Ryan, HELP!" I shouted with what little oxygen I had left. But soon, my vision started to get blurry. When suddenly, I felt the weight lifted off of me.

I had blood everywhere on me. I soon felt arms wrap around me as I was sure was gonna die soon. "**Julia**...I'm sorry I couldn't get to you faster." I heard Ryan say. "Don't worry, It's gonna be ok, as a goodbye present-" I stopped to cough out blood. I felt my eyes tearing up. "I want you to take The Bull, my satchel, & whatever is in it" I said. "No Julia, don't leave me!". I felt his tears drop onto the remains of my torn up tank top. "Goodbye, Ryan, _Ich liebe dich, mein Freund _" I said as my vision went black & dark.

Ryan's POV

I suddenly wake up with sweat going down my face. I had checked my surroundings with nervous eyes. I was relived when I realized that I was in an abandoned bedroom that was in an apartment that got converted into a saferoom. I had to run into this saferoom because I was being chased by an entire horde of zombies that I couldn't kill because I ran out of ammo for The Silver Bull using them on a Tank I faced before he set off a car alarm with one of his thrown boulders. But unlike any other safe rooms I've been in, this one had a half-empty (or half-full) fridge with non-infected food & water. Plus, there was two stories to this apartment...what a big apartment this was.

The first floor of the former apartment was basically the living room & the kitchen. In the living room was a coffee table that had many supplies for the survivors of the infection. And the kitchen was so dirty that there was too many cobwebs to count...ain't going there. Upon entering the second floor, you would find yourself in a hallway that led to a bathroom, an empty closet (I wonder how long has it been empty), the saferoom exit, & and two bedrooms. This apartment turned saferoom had it all.

"That nightmare has been hunting me ever since I met that Hunter a few days back" I thought. I had been staying in this Apartment safe "room" for about 2 days now because there was a huge TV downstairs with a DVD player that still receives electricity from...someone, but I didn't question it because it was a gain for me. Occasionally, there would be some Zombies that would try to break down the red steel doors on the first floor of the safe"room", but to stop them from making such a racket, I would shoot them in the face with The Silver Bull. Those zombies would make lots of noise which would lead to more zombies coming which would lead to an entire horde coming & I didn't want that.

I was about to go about my own business when the ground started shaking. I quickly froze in my tracks. "_Rescapé?_ Are you around?" I heard a familiar french accent spoke from afar. I quickly headed right to the saferoom exit on the second floor as I took The Sliver Bull with me just in case. I looked out the door just as soon as a familiar looking Hunter came into view, running at the steel doors with an angry-looking tank chasing after her just a few feet away. "Oh shit! Quickly, get in here!" I said as I undid the locks with haste & opened the door.

She literally jumped inside as I closed the door & reapplied the locks with the tank on the other side of the door trying so hard to smash the door open. I looked back at the Hunter who had just entered the safe room, she was in a corner shaking with fear which I thought was interesting because I didn't know Hunters felt fear. A few _**hours**_ later, the Tank got tried of hitting the saferoom exit & just left like he had no more business here. While the Tank was trying to break down the door, I placed The Silver Bull back in my trusty satchel that was on the coffee table. "Don't worry, He ain't gonna bother you now." I said with a reassuring voice. The hunter took off her hood, revealing her face again. "Thank you, you saved my life, _Monsieur_..." "Ryan" I said.

"Ah, your name is Ryan, my name is..._" _she said as she soon slowed down. "You forgot your name?" I asked. "_Aucun_ _aucun, _just haven't used it in awhile." Silence filled the air as she tried her best to recall her name. A few moments later, she suddenly said "ah, yes, my name is **Rosa**." "Rosa...I like that name, So anyway, tell me Rosa, what happened?" I asked.

"_Très bien_, here's what happened." she said as she started going into a long explanation of what happened. But a long story short, she basically made a tank angry by "provoking" him because said tank kept picking on her. While I was listening, I noticed that she had beautiful Emblem-colored eyes. And by the time she was done, it had become dark outside. It must have been around 10:00 by now, I couldn't exactly tell because I didn't have a clock or a watch on me.

"Well Rosa, I don't know about you. But, I'm going to sleep after all that excitement today" I said as I got up on my feet, stretching & yawning. I was about to take my third step on the stairs that lead to the second floor of the saferoom when she asked "_chanteur de Noël_, Can I sleep with you?" "Sure" I replied thinking nothing of it. She came to me & soon, I led her to the bedroom I slept in a few hours ago. We both laid down on the bed as she carefully (Remember, she's a hunter, she has claws that scratch...hard & deep) cuddled me on the soft mattress.

"Good night, _Monsieur Ryan_" she said quietly as I felt her breath calm down as she soon fell asleep. And despite the fact that she was a Hunter, she looked rather peaceful when she was sleeping. There was a full moon out tonight, and it was nice to look at. I've wanted to know if this infection will ever go away. I kept hearing the groans coming from the outside this apartment wondering if they were ever gonna stop. I pondered this thought as I slowly but gradually fell asleep too.

I was awakened in the middle of the night from my sleep when Rosa stirred. She was still asleep but she was talking in her sleep. When she was Somniloquencing, she spoke in complete French. "_Oh, quelle douceur de vous, Je vous remercie, mon rosé. Je serai toujours un trésor." _Then she was quiet, she spoke no more. "What is she dreaming about?" I thought_. _But I decided to forget about it and ask about it tomorrow as I quickly went back to sleep because it was probably around 3:00 am.

I would later find out that Rosa was actually dreaming about me giving her a gift. When I would ask her later in the future, she didn't say what the gift was and said "It was from the _cœur_". I would later figure out that it was a heart-shaped locket with two pictures of us that she would wear around her neck when the infection ended.

**2nd Author's Note: Well, now you know the Hunter's name. Check my Fanfiction Profile shortly after reading this to learn more about her. Oh, and the same thing goes for **_**Julia **_**& Ryan (I've updated his info)**_**. **_**And what could Rosa be dreaming about? Well, maybe next week you might find out in Chapter 4 of Unexpected.**


	4. Ch 4 Pulling Out

Ryan's POV

I awoke when the morning sun started shining in my eyes. Rosa was still asleep next to me, but she was stirring. So, I slowly and quietly got out of the bed. All was very quiet this morning, not a moan, a groan, or even a growl can be heard from the outside of the saferoom exit. I decided to make use of what was in the fridge and make breakfast for me and Rosa.

Halfway through cooking some pancakes, bacon, and eggs, Rosa came into the kitchen with a vacant look in her emblem-colored eyes (she didn't have her hood on). "Good Morning sleepyhead, I'm making breakfast for the both of us." I said. "_T__rès bien_" she mumbled. She slowly walks to the coffee table and sits, waiting for her share. Eventually, I finished cooking the pancakes, bacon, and eggs and served some on a plate to Rosa.

While we ate, I asked her a few questions to get to know her better. Rosa was half hunter and half immune. She has no idea how she still kept her thoughts but still received the body of a hunter. She was a year younger then me and she was an orphan before the infection hit. Before getting "hit" by the infection, she was a very good athlete...which is probably why she became a hunter instead of becoming one of the common infected that you would see wondering the streets and stumbling around.

Before the infection, I once worked for a local diner called "Victoria's Cafe & Breakfast" (known for their delicious burgers and fries) as a chef for a very brief time. I would always enjoy seeing the look on the customer's face once they had a bite of the food that I cooked, I saw that same look on Rosa, she obviously enjoyed it. Eventually after we both finished eating, I cleaned up the plates and grabbed my satchel and The Sliver Bull and went out the saferoom exit, ready to move on. "_à toute à l'heure!_" Rosa said and with that she jumped onto a nearby rooftop and disappeared from view. She would later come back to me after a few hours.

After walking a few steps and killing a few stray infected, I came onto a dead end made up of piles of crashed cars on the road. But while looking around for a way around the dead end, I get entangled in a slimy tongue. I then got dragged off my feet and I felt the tongue tightening. I dropped The Silver Bull while I was being pulled away. After several attempts of getting into my satchel, I manage to grab my combat knife (I found it earlier in the saferoom kitchen) from my satchel. I quickly cut the thick tongue with the knife.

I managed to free myself from his clutches. I quickly turned around and started slashing him with the knife until he exploded into a dark green cloud. I placed the knife back into my satchel and recovered The Silver Bull. Reloading and looking around, I spot an open alley. I slowly walked into it, half-expecting something to jump out and start attacking me, But nothing did. In this alley were a few corpses along with a new corpse that I had never seem before. The new corpse had dull red eyes and was in a blood-covered tuxedo.

On the mysterious corpse was a note. Written on it in black ink was this:

_ "If you can read this, don't mess with this zombie, he will kill you. I managed to kill him because of my excellent eyesight and hearing. I heard this beast growling and moaning from the saferoom I was in. Curious, I decided to investigate. I found him in this very alley. Upon discovering me in his alley, He shrouded said alley with a type of white mist. _

_ The mist was so thick I could hardly see a thing. I got slashed on my back a few times in the mist. I managed to shoot and kill him because I spotted his glowing red eyes in the mist. After that, I wrote this note to warn you about this infected. I could easily tell that "the green flu" is getting worse. __Stay away from this beast!__"_

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Jason T._

I placed the note back on the corpse for any other survivors that might come though. I exited the alley and came upon a few parked cars on a empty street with a few looted and empty stores. I couldn't move onto the next street because the ends of this street were blocked off with fences covered in barb wire that held a few infected corpses hanging on the wire...the military was obviously here earlier. I eventually spot an entrance to a seemingly abandoned subway, I decide to go through there.

In the subway was a flaming barrel, some firewood that still had a few embers going, and a few zombies. I shot all the zombies and quietly navigated though the subway. I decided to go though one of the tunnels. Then, I hear a few gunshots echoing through the "empty" subway followed by a car alarm going off in the distance. The roars of many enraged infected citizens fills the air.

Oddly enough, Many of the zombies just ran past me, but a few did notice my presence. I shot those who did. I reloaded The Sliver Bull with a new batch of silver bullets that matched the shine of the gun and followed the infected to the source of the car alarm. Soon, the infected stopped running and started banging on a gray metal door, coming out of said door was a big spread of bullets. I took out my own shotgun and started emptying it into the crowd trying to get whoever was inside the small room.

?'s POV

I was inside what I thought was a closet that for some reason had a metal door. I had accidentally set off a car alarm to kill a Spitter that spat on me with it's nasty acid-like spit. I quickly ran inside the "closet" and soon, I heard am entire horde banging on the door. I took out my customized Spas shotgun and fired out the door. After a few minutes of this, the car alarm was eventually silenced.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. There was now nothing but silence. I reloaded my shotgun with some buckshots I had on my bullet belt. I probably had about thirty shells left on my belt. The dead silence hung in the air for several minutes. It was so quiet, I could hear both my breath and my heart beating.

I got back up on my feet (I was leaning against the wall on my knees) and started, but slowly, walking towards the chrome door. Right when I was gonna open the door, I hear two things at the same time. 1) my heart pumping against my chest. 2) And a voice that said "Hello?" coming from the other side of the door. I stopped and said "Who's there?"

Ryan's POV

"Who's there?" said the door. "Don't worry, I ain't infected. I am immune." I said. More silence. After a few seconds, the blood-covered metal door opened and out came a survivor that was wearing black shorts with a matching black shirt that had a bullet belt hanging off of it that had some shotgun shells on it. He was holding a Spas shotgun. He also had a knife covered in blood, a molotov cocktail, and a polished Desert Eagle both in their own separate holsters on his shorts. "Hi, I'm Jason" said the survivor.

**Author's Note: Jason is loosely based on a friend of mine. He was gonna be just another OC that wasn't gonna be based on someone but I decided against it. You know who you are bud :D And also, if your reading this, You are Awesome and you are the best bro a guy could ever ask for. Well see ya next week for the next Chapter.**


	5. Ch 5 A New Goal

Ryan's POV

After having a short talk with Jason, I found out that he was heading to the local high school stadium where the military (or what is left of it) was evacuating any left over survivors that were still in the town. He had heard about it on a still operating radio station. We were still in the subway about half an hour after we met each other. It has been pretty quiet ever since Jason had set off the alarm (except for some common infected here and there). We were still traveling through the subway when we found an exit to topside.

It has been awhile since I have been on the surface and it was good to breathe fresh air again. The subway exit had taken us to a empty street with one end of the street being blocked off by a huge truck, so we took the other end until Jason stopped me from taking another step with a zombie (for some reason, he looked like Hitler) a few feet in front of me. "Hold up, I got this one" He said. He approached the zombie with his knife in hand. The Hitler-look alike quickly noticed his presence.

Jason punches the zombie right in the face, which caused the infected to stumble back, hands covering his face. Then he proceeds to slash him with his knife. After a few slashes, he drops his knife to the ground and pulls out his Desert Eagle (spinning it on his index finger) and shoots about three bullets into the torso of the zombie. The zombie was somehow still alive through, it made no sense. Jason places his Desert Eagle back into it's holster and pulls out his shotgun. He puts the barrel of the shotgun to the Hitler look-alike's chest and fires. The infected drops to the ground with a hole the size of a bowling ball in his stomach and falls to the ground with a heavy thud.

Jason takes a buckshot from his belt and loaded it into his shotgun. He picks up his knife and walks back to me. "...A little bit overkill don't you think buddy?" I asked him "Nah, I just wanted to make sure he's dead" He replies and walks ahead like as if nothing happened here. I shuddered and ran to catch up with him. After all that, I made a silent promise to myself to never get on Jason's bad side. He is one bad motherfucker.

After walking a few blocks, we come onto a street, But this street was different. This street was familiar. This was the street that had the house I lived in before the infected attacked. "Jason, Do know you where we are? This is the street that has my old home. We could stop there for supplies." I said "Alright bro, good idea." he replied. I took out The Sliver Bull and shot all the common infected in sight. I reloaded and took the lead since I knew where my house was.

A few minutes later, we arrived at my house. It had a white painted exterior with a drive way that lead to the garage and a black steel front door. The gate that led to the backyard was shut tight. A few of the bushes next to the front door were either ruined or destroyed. I approached the front door, it was unlocked. Me and Jason walk inside.

Rosa's POV

I stood on top of a nearby house, watching two figures walk into an abandoned house that I knew was all ruined inside. I had been inside the house a few hours ago. _"Bien bien, bonjour à nouveau, __Monsieur __Ryan" _I said. I looked around and saw nothing that caught my attention and jumped onto the house. I pressed my ear against the roof of house to hear what they might say about this particular house (ever since I became a "hunter", my hearing has improved, allowing me to hear through very thick walls).

Ryan's POV

As I walked inside my home, I heard a thud on the ceiling, but I didn't care after seeing the interior of my once beautiful home. The book shelf that was once up on the wall of the living room had been pushed down, there were books shattered everywhere. A pile of a horde was on the floor, blood was everywhere around the pile. The sofas somehow seemed untouched.

"Jason, Look at my house! It's ruined." I said. "Don't worry bro, I'm sure some part of your house is okay." The kitchen of the house had blood trails leading to a dead corpse that had a rusty revolver in his hands. But I knew my old bedroom was untouched because I had locked it before I left and it was still locked. I brought up my satchel and dug around it for the key to my room. I eventually find it and unlocked the door to my bedroom.

Surprisingly, Jason was right. My bedroom was the same way I had left it. Immediately upon entering my room, you would see a king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Next to the bed was my closet and next to that was a dusty, old, Panasonic television set. Being in this room brought back many cherished high school memories.

"Well, It seems like there are no supplies in here. My house was obviously looted during the infection." I said. "Alright, let's get to that stadium evac center then." Jason replied. We soon found ourselves back onto the streets and out of the house. I lead the way since I knew where the local high school stadium was. "This way" I said as I turned left at a intersection.

While we were making our way to the stadium, I kept getting the feeling that me and Jason are being followed and watched. "Hey Jason, Do you feel like someone has been followed us since we left the house?" I asked. "No, Do you?" he replied as he was reloading his Desert Eagle. "Alright, good, just wanted to know." I said back. We dropped the topic and moved on, The school and stadium should at least fifteen minutes away now since we were traveling there by foot.

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter is shorter then my previous chapters. I was running out of ideas. I was thinking of having Ryan find an AA12 Auto shotgun inside his old house on a corpse, but I figured it would be a little bit overpowered. Come back next week for the next chapter of Unexpected where I will have plenty to tell about Ryan and Jason in and out of the school.**


	6. Ch 6 The School

Ryan's POV

Me and Jason saw the school coming into view. Right as you enter the premises, you would immediately be in a medium-sized parking lot. Currently, there were only two cars in said parking lot, one of them was blinking and beeping. "Hey Jason, don't touch that car." I said "Ok" he casually replied. We had to get past some locked gates to get on the campus that had no visible way of going in or out. Past the gate was a tree, something was moving inside the tree.

In the tree, I saw two glowing green dots that formed the shapes of eyes. Jason obviously hasn't noticed the eyes because he was studying the metal gates, trying to find a way through. "I'm gonna have a look around, alright?" Jason said. "What are you gonna look for?" I replied. "A way around, what else?" "Oh ok, be careful then." I said back. As soon as Jason went out of view, I looked back at the tree only to find that the eyes were gone. But I knew that the source of the eyes were still around because I still felt like I was being watched.

I suddenly felt warm, clawed hands wrap around me. It was Rosa. The arms left me and I turned around to see her. She looked different. She still had the blonde hair coming out of her hoodie. But her claws seem sharper, she had sharper vampire-like fangs coming out of her mouth, and of course, she had the glowing green eyes.

"Rosa? Is that you?" I said half-surprised. "_Oui,_ _Monsieur __Ryan_, Look at what I have become." she replied. "The infection must have gotten worse, but it's okay" I said. She comes back to me and gives me a second hug. She continues her hug when I heard a few gunshots going off in the distance and a tank roar, followed by Jason's voice "Ryan! I might be needing your help right now!"

"_Quoi_? What was that?" Rosa said, letting go of the embrace. "It must be my partner, Jason. I have to go help him" I said as I took my Benelli-M1014 out of my satchel. "Could I help?" Rosa asked. "Alright, let's hurry" I replied. I followed the sound of the tank to a part of the outskirts of the school that had what I remembered to be the main offices (the office where the main counselors were, the health offices, and, of course, the principal's office). Jason was running across a grass yard with a tank following close behind him, and somehow, the tank kept on missing with his punches.

"Jason! I'm here, bud" I yelled. "Okay, now help me!" he yells back. I then start discharging my buckshots into the gargantuan with my shotgun. Then, I hear a loud scream piece the night air. Everyone (including the tank) stops and I see Rosa's figure (and glowing eyes) on the roof of the offices and she screams again then jumps onto the back of the tank and starts clawing away, blood started gushing out of the tank's back.

The tank was trying so hard to reach the Hunter, but his arms were too short to reach her. While the tank was distracted, Me and Jason fired our guns at the tank, reloading after they went click. Soon, the Tank went down with a heavy thud. Rosa jumped off before the gargantuan hit the ground. When she landed on the grass, I saw that Jason had a puzzled look on his face.

After all that, I explained to Jason all about Rosa. And surprisingly, he took the news rather well, Jason is such a accepting guy. I would later find out that he accepted Rosa because he knew we needed all the help we could get. I noticed that a part of the gate that restricted entry to the campus had a huge hole across it like as if a crazed gorilla ripped through it. "The tank was on the other side. He saw me and ripped a hole big enough for him to go through to get to me." Jason explained.

I nodded to show that I heard him as I placed my shotgun back into my satchel and took out The Sliver Bull. I carefully went through the torn-up gate, Jason followed shortly after me. Rosa jumped over the gate. As we all entered the campus, we saw a huge quad that had a few benches here and there and a green hill that had a mountain of corpses on top of it. There were many zombies scattered all over the quad. They haven't noticed our presence yet. But little did I know, we were being watched.

?'s POV

I lit a cigarette with my favorite lighter when I saw a movement across the quad at the south gate. I gently placed my lighter on a nearby table (I still had my cigarette in my mouth) and grabbed my **Steyr Scout** sniper rifle and looked through the scope. I turned on night vision on the scope and saw three people across the quad from my hideout. One of them wore a blue jacket with matching short jeans. A strange-looking revolver was in his hands.

The second had a sweatshirt on that concealed his/her features, but I did see glowing green eyes. The third one wore a black shirt with a bullet belt that had about 20 shotgun shells on it. He had a Spas shotgun in his hands. The two that had guns started firing at nearby infected. The one with the shotgun pulled out a Molotov Cocktail and threw it at a group of zombies that were coming at them.

I continued my observation of them. The one with the sweatshirt on went up a group of zombies and started swiping at them. I would have fired a shot at him/her, but something told me he/she was a friendly. They soon killed all the zombies. They regrouped with each other, but I noticed the one with the strange-looking revolver was limping. The one with the bullet belt took a first-aid kit off his back and took out a few bandages and wrapped them around his limping leg.

I waited till he finished (He discarded the remains of the first-aid kit) and grabbed a nearby walkie-talkie. I remember I had placed a walkie-talkie near their current location before I had set up my hideout overlooking the entire school. I talked into the device. "Hey you three, Can you hear me?" I said. The three figures looked around and the one with the sweatshirt soon located the walkie-talkie on the table I had placed the walkie-talkie on.

Ryan's POV

Rosa walked over to me and Jason with the walkie-talkie in her hands. "Hi, the name's John. If you three want to get out of this hell hole, you guys are going to have to find your way into the stadium. The radio over there is broken. But don't worry, I have a functioning radio right here at my hideout, I will call for help for you when you three are there. I will also provide sniping support on your way to the stadium. Good luck." said John.

John spoke with an english accent. We all introduced ourselves and I took the walkie-talkie and placed it in a outer pocket of my satchel. I saw the shadow of a stadium in the distance. "Alright guys, follow me. I know my way to the stadium." I said.

Then John's voice came back on as we made our way through the school. "Guys, there is a saferoom in the classroom that's closest to you. Go in and restock whatever supplies you need and rest up, there should be four sleeping bags inside. Good night and sweet dreams. John over and out" We soon found the saferoom inside the classroom like John had said.

Inside the saferoom was a desk that had all the supplies a saferoom had and, like John had said, there were four sleeping bags on the floor. Each member of the team had their own sleeping bag. "Good night guys, Rest up, I have a feeling we're going to need it for tomorrow." I said. I squeezed into my sleeping bag and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

During the night, I awoke because I had heard a loud scream piece the air. I looked around the saferoom. Jason and Rosa were still snoozing away like as if they didn't hear anything. At that time, I thought it was just my imagination. But by tomorrow morning, I would figure out that I was wrong...completely wrong.

**Author's Note: The Steyr Scout Sniper Rifle is an actual gun that you could find in the German version of L4D2. It was ported directly from Counter-Strike. Keep in mind that you could spawn it in the US version of the game through the Command Console. (Press ~ in case you didn't know how to bring it up). Google it if you want exact instructions on how to use it. **

** And also, John is another Original Character that I made up that isn't based on anyone. Check out John's profile in my profile to learn more about him. And that's pretty much it. See ya next week.**


	7. Ch 6b The Hunt

Nobody's POV

Dusk was still going strong. Groans and moans can be heard throughout the hallways of a high school. It's all nice and peaceful. That is until a few gunshots is heard coming from a seemingly-empty classroom. The silenced gunshots came from none other then Ryan, peeking his head out the door of the classroom that became a saferoom.

Ryan's POV

I reloaded the Silver Bull (I had attached a silencer on the Revolver) with new bullets that I had acquired from the saferoom ammo pile. Jason and Rosa were still sleeping behind me. I didn't wanted to wake them up because I'm going out to silence the screams that had kept me up all night. It was probably around 0330 since the sun hadn't begun it's ascend, I was planning on returning to the saferoom after killing the source of the screams. I had also left a note next to the ammo pile for my teammates telling them of my hunt, but I don't think they will read it because I will be back before they awoke.

I walked the halls with my loaded revolver in my hands. The hallways for some reason were empty, not a soul (or zombie) were in sight. Then it occurred to me, how was I gonna find my way back to the saferoom in the dark after killing the source of the screams? The saferoom was still in range of my revolver's flashlight. I ended up having to light up a strong long-lasting lantern that was in my satchel. I placed it on a nearby rock that stood upright, now I will be able to find my way back; For some reason, the infected weren't attracted to it.

After walking through the long quad (I could still see the lantern's light), I came across a dark, short figure. It just stood there. It didn't notice my presence...yet. I was gonna sneak up quietly to it when I stepped on a twig (there was a tree close by) that broke upon me stepping on it. The figure turned around revealing a infected that had the eyes of a beast, This infected obviously lost it's humanity a long time ago, it also wore a dark windbreaker with matching pants.

Upon it turning around, it looked at me for a few seconds. Then it gives off a long, ear-piecing scream, It caused two things to happen at once. One, It's screams caused me to cover my ears. Two, I shot it in it's face with one bullet before I covered my ears. Even through I couldn't hear, I knew the screams would attract unwanted attention. Then suddenly, the screams stopped, but I still couldn't hear correctly.

I saw it's body lying on the ground. It had two bullet holes on it's forehead (?) with blood running down it's face. Then, I saw a group of infected coming from a few feet away. I started to run towards the small spec of light that was the lantern. I didn't want to face them right now. As I ran, I quickly grabbed the lantern while I was running with my free hand, and made it back to the saferoom before any of them could touch me. I quickly turned off the lantern and I killed off the group of infected from the safety of the saferoom without waking Jason or Rosa.

My hearing soon came back awhile later. I took the silencer off the Silver Bull and placed both the silencer and the revolver back in my Satchel. I left the bag next to the saferoom ammo pile and went back into my sleeping bag. I was gonna go back to sleep knowing that I wasn't gonna be awaken again when I heard John's voice whispering from the walkie-talkie. "Hey Ryan, I'm glad I could help you take down that Screamer. Bastard's been keeping me up all night."

"No problem John, I was wondering why there were two bullet holes on his face. Thanks for your help." I whispered back. "Alright, now get back to sleep, It's still 0400, and also please turn off the walkie." "Alright, good night, John." I grabbed the device and turned it off and got back inside my sleeping bag. John must have shot the Screamer when I was covering my ears from the infected's screams.

I was gonna fall asleep when I felt Rosa's clawed hands around my neck, I shivered at her touch because I wasn't yet use to it. "_Bonjour, Monsieur Ryan_, where have you been?" she asked with a whisper. "Went out hunting." I replied. "Oh, _Comment exotiques_." was all she said. She didn't speak anymore that night, but we did cuddle. I would later find out that she was worried about me when she noticed that I wasn't in my sleeping bag that night ten minutes after I left, She cared about me and obviously didn't see the note.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not having a full chapter this week. I was busy and only had time to do this mini-chapter that fills up the small gap between Ch. 6 and Ch. 7. But hey, at least I did give you a short read. I promise a full chapter (+1,000 words) next week. And also, I will use "Nobody's POV" at the beginning of a chapter to describe the certain setting and tell if there is a time-skip between chapters and I took the liberty of changing the Screamer's look. Well, See ya next week.**


	8. Ch 7 To The Stadium

Nobody's POV

The sun rises over the horizon. It is around 8:30 am at this time. Several infected students are roaming about a hallway, minding their own business when a silenced gunshot can be heard. The bullet pieces through one of the infected's head, killing it instantly. The gunshot came from John, a US military officer. John reloads his Steyr Scout, places his rifle down, and lights up another cigarette.

John's POV

I picked up my rifle and looked through the scope (my cigarette is still in my mouth). I see lots of zombies coming out of all the classrooms except one. They all scatter around to the once-empty quad. I estimate that there are about 90 of them down there. Then I see Ryan and his friends coming out of their saferoom. Jason's bullet belt is now covered with both buckshots and .357 rounds and Ryan had a cigarette upon his lips.

I picked up my walkie and said "Be careful guys, I think there are about 90 zombies in your area. But if you kill them all and go west from your current location, you will be at the stadium. And don't worry, I will still provide sniper support." Jason's voice comes back and replies "Alright, thanks bro." Both Ryan and Jason take out their shotguns and starts firing them at the horde. I then start firing my own rifle, still keeping my long head shot streak.

Ryan's POV

The roar of the zombies pieces through the morning sky. The horde was obviously alerted to our presence. I empty my whole shotgun into the horde. While the horde was attacking, Rosa was slashing at the zombies that dared go near her. After about 15 minutes of shooting (or slashing in Rosa's case) and gun shoving, the quad was littered with many corpses. I reload my shotgun, placed it back into my satchel, and took out The Silver Bull.

After a few minutes of silence, John's voice is heard. "Guys, I see a tank around the next turn to your right. Whatever happens next, I recommend that you set the tank on fire." "Don't worry, we got that covered." I said. I took out my Molotov Cocktail from my satchel and set the rag on top of the bottle on fire with my cigarette. I threw it towards the corner and, like John had said, a (burning) tank came running at us from around the corner.

Then me and my friends started running away, the tank roaring at the top of his lungs. While he was chasing us, John was still shooting him with his sniper rifle. Jason eventually lost his footing and tripped. "Shit, Jason!" I shouted. I see Jason take out his Desert Eagle. He starts shooting him in the face but the tank grabs him by one of his legs and hung him upside down, his grip on him looked very strong (Jason was still shooting him).

Then the tank started hardening his grip on Jason. Jason lets out a scream of pain. I ran towards him with my M1014 and started firing at the tank. The tank, stunned from the pain of my buckshots, drops Jason. I hear Jason give out an almost inaudible groan of pain while he was on the ground.

While I was shooting at the tank, Rosa, of course, did not remain idle. Rosa jumps onto the tank's back and started clawing away at the gargantuan. John was also still shooting at him. The tank was taking so much pain, that he was stumbling on his short little legs. Eventually, The tank finally goes down with a heavy thud.

I dropped my shotgun and went to Jason. "Jason! Your leg, its crushed." I said with a clear worried tone in my voice. "Don't worry, I can still make it out of this hellish place alive" He replies. I helped him up to his feet and, surprisingly, he could his walk, but he had to walk slowly with a limp on his crushed leg (which by the way is his right leg). I had applied some bandages (from my first-aid kit of course) to his damaged leg to try and get rid of some of the pain, it did help a little according to him.

I went back to retrieve my shotgun. While I went and did that, Rosa comforted Jason with some small talk. She was obviously trying to get his mind off the pain. I reloaded my empty shotgun and then placed it back in my satchel. I also took out my brown fingerless gloves and put them on, now it's personal.

John's voice came back on. "Jason, Are you okay? "John asked, "Yeah, I'm fine." He replies "Alright if you say so. Well, you might as well make your way to the stadium. You will all be out of this hellhole soon. And don't worry about me, I have many food and supplies with me. I will probably stay here till all my food is out. Good luck."

After about 10 quiet minutes, all three of us sees the stadium gates coming into view. It had large padlock on it. I shot it and it drops down to the ground with light thud. I kick the gates open and we enter the stadium. Me and my friends marvel at the sight before our eyes.

The stadium had an average football field. Around the stadium were, literally, mountains of luggage. In the middle of said stadium was a pit that had a huge inferno going strong in the middle of it. There was also a few cars parked around. Next to the burning pit were three first-aid kits, a mini-gun (bolted to the ground, of course), an M-16 assault rifle, a Beneli auto-shotgun, a pile of ammo, and a radio emitting sparks (obviously broken, like John said).

I propped Jason on the side of a car because he had told me that the more he walked, the more pain he felt. I also took his Spas shotgun and gave him the M-16 with some extra clips of ammo telling him that the assault rifle would be more useful to him at his current state. I also gave him the walkie and he thank me for the help and the M-16. "And Jason, don't tell John to summon the rescue till I give you the signal." I said. He nods to me, telling me he got the message.

Eyes glowing green, Rosa was obviously ready because she looked ready to do some pouncing and clawing. I refilled on ammunition, reloaded all my guns, and gave Jason the cue to start the finale. "Alright John, We're ready. Please call for help now, bro. And make sure, they bring a medic with them and that they don't kill Rosa on sight." said Jason. "Alright Jason, I hear you loud and clear." There was short pause of silence. Then the roar of a horde is heard piecing the light blue sky.

**Author's Note: This stadium is slightly based off the stadium that could be found in the custom campaign, "Suicide Blitz" (the interior anyways). It's a very good campaign that is on both L4D1 and L4D2. So play it on whatever game you prefer and It could be found on L4Dmaps. Search for it and download it. Highly recommended and very fun. **

** The next chapter will obviously have the finale and something else I have planned. See ya next week :D**


	9. Ch 8 The Stadium Standoff

**Author's Note: In the last chapter, I forgot to say in the ending author's note that Jason (in his current condition) would be considered incap'd. The only differences is that he could use his primary weapon and his firing speed is unaffected.**

**And also, the tank is gonna behave like he would in L4D2.**

Nobody's POV

The time is 9:30 am. Many zombies from the town are seen rushing to the stadium. They were attached to the fresh scent of survivors. On their way over to the stadium, several of them got shot down by John. The survivors that were trying to get away were,of course, Ryan, Jason, and Rosa.

Ryan's POV

I saw them all coming, they were converging on our location. But why? We didn't do anything to attract their attention. How did they know where we were? Were they attracted to our scent? Did they somehow sensed our presence?

Whatever caused our attraction, they were coming. I heard Jason's M-16 firing bullets. I saw them and started firing my revolver too. I quickly switched to my Benelli and started firing that into the oncoming horde when they were in range. Many of them fell, but many more were flooding into the stadium.

Then somehow while shooting, I heard John's voice coming from the walkie. "The plane pilot said he'll be there in about 5 minutes." You might as make it 5 years because the horde showed no signs of stopping. I reloaded my shotgun with some new bullets when I had a temporary break from the horde. While I was doing my thing, The rest of the team did not remain idle. Jason was shooting his M-16 (and occasionally reloading), Rosa was ripping the infected to shreds, and John was sniping and getting rid of all special infected he could see on the other end of his sniper rifle scope.

Then finally, the horde stopped. There was now nothing but silence...until John's voice came back on. "I see a tank coming! And he does not sound too happy, get ready!" and as if on Que, a tank appeared at the entrance to the stadium. I fired my shotgun into the beast. It was like as if I were running a marathon because the tank ignored everyone else and went for me.

I could tell that the tank was trying really to punch me because I could feel the wind of his fists behind me, missing at each swing. Then I suddenly, I heard John's voice through the walkie. "I see the rescue plane in view! They just said that they are waiting for us to kill the tank." Then, I hear a heavy thud behind me, the tank was dead.

Then, the roar of a horde pieces through the skies, more of them were coming. The plane lands a few feet in front of Jason. Then, a man comes out of the plane with an Uzi ablaze. I presume he was the medic. He picks up Jason and takes him to the plane while both he and Jason fought off any infected that got in their way. I started running as fast as my legs could carry me.

I see Rosa jumping into the plane. She was safe now as long as she stayed inside. I quickly dropped my Benelli (yes, on the ground) and ran faster. Then I realized while I was making my way to the plane, None of the infected were going for me. They were all ignoring me and going for Jason and the medic. I had just made it into the plane at the last second just when the plane was gonna lift off.

The medic lifts me all the way into the plane. I thanked him and he nods and went to the back of the plane to go tend to Jason. I looked into my satchel to see if I had all my belongings (and I had all my belongings, including Jason's shotgun). Then, I hear John's voice on the walkie (it was on the plane seat next to the one I'm siting in). "Well, that was a good job everyone...Ryan, Jason, Rosa, they should be taking you to a nearby military outpost. Don't worry, Your in good hands now. John over and out."

That would the last time I would hear from John. I would later try to contact him in the near future through the same walkie, but I would never get a reply. I would get nothing but static out of that walkie. I would never be able to thank him for his help. Without him, Me and the team would have never made it out.

I look around the plane. The medic was still helping Jason, Rosa was fast asleep in one of the seats in front of me, and of course, the pilot was...well, piloting the plane. Then the pilot picks up his radio receiver and I hear him say "This is plane retriever 02, I have picked up the survivors. We are on the way back to HQ, over." He soon gets a reply "Roger, we are ready for your landing, over."

Out of boredom, I take out The Silver Bull and reloaded it with fresh new bullets. I don't know why I did this. I had feeling I was going to use it again really soon. Then, a man comes to where I was seated and offers me a bottle of beer. I kindly turned him down, telling him I don't drink. Then he offers me a few sandwiches, I take them because I hadn't eaten in a while. I guess he just goes around the plane offering drinks and foods to it's passengers.

Then the medic comes out and says "Alright, buddy, Jason is gonna be alright. He just needs to take a short rest." "Alright, thanks." He walks away and disappeared from view. It was all peaceful and quiet when the pilot makes an announcement over his intercom.

"Alright guys, We should be landing in Fort Red Night in a few seconds." He said. True to his word, I felt the plane landing. I quickly finished my last sandwich, grabbed my satchel, and woke up Rosa. I walk out of the plane to see a fence that read "Fort Red Night". A few tents were pitched up with a few buildings behind them. There was also a few armed soldiers patrolling the area. Out of one of the tents comes a wheelchair going towards the plane, obviously for Jason.

Each of the buildings were marked to show its purpose. One of them had a sign showing silverware with a plate in the center. Another had three bullets, I'm guessing that's the armory. I also see several other survivors. One of them was holding a M1911 pistol. Another had a Remington pump shotgun. Which means survivors are allowed to keep their guns here at Fort Red Night.

Lucky for me, They had a few vacant tents for me and Rosa. Then, a man in a military outfit and a bowler hat comes towards me. He says "Hello sir, Welcome to Fort Red Night. I'm the man in charge of this outpost. Call me Capt. Trujillo. Here at Fort Red Night, we allow all survivors to keep their firearms, in case of emergency. And don't worry, everyone here knows about Rosa, they will not shoot her on sight." I thanked him and we shook hands and he walks away saying farewell.

Just as Rosa was gonna go inside one of the vacant tents, but she stops and looks at me and says _"Merci à tous pour votre aide, __Monsieur Ryan." _I replied "No problem, Rosa, now go to sleep. I know your sleepy." "Ok, _Monsieur Ryan_, good night." And with that, she goes in her tent.

Just as I was gonna get settled down in the tent next to Rosa's, I see them carrying Jason in the wheelchair towards a building that had a red cross on its sign. I placed my satchel next to the sleeping bag that was already in the tent and laid down. I instantly fell asleep. It was probably around 10:30 am, but I still need my rest after all that had happened in the stadium.

**2nd Author's Note:The Plane was originally gonna be a regular chopper that you would find in the L4D games, but it didn't work out too good.**

**The M1911 pistol is the main pistol used in L4D1. And the Remington shotgun is the tier 1 pump shotgun used in all L4D games.**

**And also, Check my profile to see Capt. Trujillo's Profile if you want to learn more about him.**

**Well, that's it. Cya next week for the conclusion of Unexpected.**


	10. Ch 9 At Fort Red Night

**Author's Note: This is a warning. There will be lemon in this chapter. The lemon will be marked. So if you see: "Lemon up ahead" (in bold and capitalized). Then skip it. Consider yourself warned.**

**And also, just in case you didn't know, Lemon means sex.**

**And please note, this is also my first lemon scene.**

Nobody's POV

The time is 3:00 pm. It has been at least four days since Ryan and his friends had arrived at Fort Red Night. Things have been going fine for Ryan. Jason's injury is now pretty minor, he can now walk on his own without any support. Ryan and Rosa has been doing some bonding over the last four days.

Ryan's POV

Life at Fort Red Night was rather adjustable. All survivors staying here are given plenty of foods to eat every afternoon. Me and Rosa are now sharing the same tent to make room for some new survivors that had arrived yesterday. But lately, I had heard rumors that the planes at Fort Red Night are running out of gas. They could be the last set of survivors that Capt. Trujillo rescues. But like I said, they are just rumors I have heard, so it might not be true.

The day before yesterday, I returned all of Jason's guns that I had kept for safe-keeping. He told me thanks and went back to his nap. Ever since Jason's leg has healed up, He has been trying his best to strengthen his injured leg by going out on a walk every afternoon. And the Nurse taking care of Jason has been doing a great job too. She made sure he got his meals and water everyday.

All survivors in the fort was called into the meeting building today. This is what Capt. Trujillo told us once everyone quieted down and sat down: "Ladies and Gentlemen, We had picked up a distress signal coming from the middle of the city. But the problem is we only have enough gas to make it a quarter into the city and back. So, what I'm proposing is we get some volunteers to go and secure whoever sent out the distress signal. Any takers?"

The room had gone completely silent. Then, there were many murmurs of not wanting to go back into the city such as: "Nah, I'm sorry, but I think I like here" or "Nope sorry, But the last time I was in the city, I nearly got my leg bitten off", or "I ain't going back to that hellish city!". But me, I don't why, but my hand went up into the air to volunteer to rescue the person who sent the distress signal.

The room once again went into a deep silence. Then, Trujillo gives me a grin and walks over to me and says "That is very brave of you, Ryan. We will go whenever your ready! But don't take to long." Trujillo walks out of the building and closes the door behind him. Another deep silence.

Slowly, Everyone in the building left. I don't have an idea of why I volunteered. But, I didn't mind going back into the city. It would give me a reason on shooting The Sliver Bull because lately, The Sliver Bull has just been sitting in my satchel that hasn't been used lately. I left the building and went into the Fort Armory.

There, The armory keeper and/or watcher (I think his name is Adrian) greeted me and asked me what I wanted. I told him I needed a Benelli shotgun and some bullets for The Sliver Bull. I had also told him why I needed them. He nods and pats me on the back went to retrieve the shotgun and the bullets. Adrian obviously didn't like to talk because when he returned, he gave me the shotgun and the bullets and gestured me to leave.

I went back into my tent to place the ammunition and shotgun in my satchel. When I came back out, it was probably around 4:30 pm. Then, I saw Rosa going into the nearby woods. Curious as to what she was doing, I followed her into said woods. In the woods, it was rather peaceful and quiet, not a single soul was in sight.

I kept walking till the noises of the Fort could no longer be heard in the distance. I had made my way into a clearing that had nothing but dirt, a plain looking tree, and a log. Behind the tree was a small beach. Then, I looked up in time to see Rosa's glowing green eyes. She jumps and lands right on me, pinning me down. She lets out a mix of a growl and a giggle and started kissing me right on the lips.

***LEMON UP AHEARD***

At first, the kiss on the lips surprised me because she had never kissed me on the lips before. But eventually, I started returning the kiss. We had shared the kiss for what seems like half an hour (when really it had only lasted about six minutes), we broke the kiss. Rosa's eyes had stopped glowing and she said in a lustful tone _"__Oh Ryan, Je t'aime. _I've been wanting for a while now."

Then I replied, "I had a feeling you did." We continued our kiss. Then, I started touching her down south, causing her to moan into my mouth. She was already wet. Then, we both discarded our clothes, throwing them towards the nearby tree. Rosa's body was rather beautiful, she had obviously bathed earlier since there wasn't a trance of blood or dirt on her.

Then, she looked down at my erection with lustful eyes. She fell down on her knees and started sucking on my full length. She swirled her tongue around my shaft. I couldn't help but let out a moan. This went on for several blissful minutes. Then, I felt my climax approaching.

I tried pulling out but it was late. My cum had gotten on her. Seeing my seed on her was rather arousing though. Then, I said "I'm not done." She giggles and then, I sat her down on the log. And I started licking her. She started moaning and soon, my erection returned.

I stopped and Rosa noticed my erection. She laid down, spread her legs, and said "Ok Ryan, I'm ready." I nodded and thruster into her. I started going at a steady rhythm, slowly picking up speed. After about 10 minutes, I felt Rosa's walls tightened. Rosa's moans also got louder.

Then soon, Rosa screamed my name as she climaxed. Hearing her was also enough to send me over the edge. With one last thrust, I felt my semen pumping. Then, there was nothing but silence. Nothing can be heard but our labored pants.

***END OF LEMON***

_"Oh Ryan, Je t'aime." _she said. She kissed me one last time before she went into a deep sleep. "I love you too, my rose." I kissed her on the forehead and carried her to the nearby beach. I placed her in the small body of water, cleaning her beautiful body. I placed her on a dry, smooth, and **flat** surface of rocks to dry in the warming sun.

I went back to retrieve both Rosa's and my own clothes back at the clearing. When I came back, Rosa's body was pretty much dry. So, I put her back in her own clothes (which by the way was the usual Hunter sweatshirt, a dirty bra, and some jeans). And then, I went back into my own clothes. Rosa was still sleeping after all that.

Eventually, After watching the beach view for some time, I picked up Rosa and carried her back to the Fort. Fort Red Night was still the same as I had left it. There was some other survivors out of their tents. I carried the still sleeping Rosa into our shared tent and placed her in her sleeping bag. I went into my own sleeping bag and went into my own nap.

Nobody's POV

Things were now rather quiet at Fort Red Night. The time was 5:30 pm. Slowly, the sun went down and a full moon was soon in the sky. Rosa was the first to wake. It was around 11:30 pm when she woke up. She had woken up with a start.

Rosa's POV

I looked around and analyzed my surrounds. I soon realized I was back in my clothes, in my sleeping bag, and in the tent that I shared with my_ doux cœur._ Then, I see Ryan in his sleeping bag next my own. I realized that he must have got me back into my clothes, I was thankful of him. I smiled and blushed at him, remembering what had happened earlier.

Soon, Ryan wakes up. I smiled at him and said "Hello, _mon_ _doux cœur_". He replied with a sleepy tone "Oh, hello, my rose. How are you?" "I'm fine" "Ok good." He smiled at me.

Ryan's POV

It was still dark out. The full moon was out looking as graceful as ever. And it probably around 11:30. There was nothing but silence. Then, I decided to break it. I told Rosa about what had happened before we both went into the woods, about the distress signal.

And somehow, she had already known about. She was okay with me leaving to rescue whoever sent the signal. She just told me to be careful and that she will wait for me. I told her I will leave tomorrow morning after breakfast (yes, there is breakfast here at Fort Red Night). And she was alright with that as she went back to sleep.

I grabbed my satchel and checked if everything was in order. Everything was as I had left it a few hours ago. Things were still as quiet as ever here at Fort Red Night. Not a single survivor was awake. Not even crickets were chirping. But come to think of it, Were there still crickets out there? I pondered this thought until I went back to sleep.

**Author's Note: Well, that is the ending of Unexpected. **

**An alt. title for this chapter would be "French Love".**

**And don't worry, I still haven't forgotten how Ch. 1 started. All that will happen in the sequel I have planned for this story. **

**But before that, we will find out what happens to John in my next story, Unseen. Which will be released around Dec. 17.**

**Well see ya then. And also, thanks for reading Unexpected :D**


End file.
